The subject matter discussed in this background section should not necessarily be construed as prior art merely because of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter of this section should not be construed as being previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to claimed embodiments.
A multi-tenant cloud computing services provider may have multiple points of deployment (PODs). A POD is also known as an Instance and it is a self-contained unit that contains all that is required to provide cloud computing services to customers, including an application server, database server, database itself, search and file system, etc. Each customer organization typically is allocated to one and only POD and that is where their data resides. A POD contains redundant data centers with clones of everything so the POD does not go offline just because one element of one data center fails. However, in the highly unlikely event that an entire POD goes offline, or a single tenant that provides an exclusive resource, or the resource itself, that other tenants in the multi-tenant cloud computing services access goes off-line, the other tenants may be negatively impacted. The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems, methods, and apparatuses for implementing tenant-to-tenant failover in a multi-tenant cloud computing environment as is described herein.